Invitation to Temptation
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Oneshot, 5some, lots of sex and smut based on a tinychat with all involved characters being Gore, Death, Blood, Incu, and Dream Eating Oncelers. Warnings: Gore is somewhat gang banged in this? Fingering, dub-con, and all around this is just smut. My first fic with this many participants


**A/N: The Onceler blogs involved in this are as follows and can be found on tumblr:**

**Incubus, incubus-ler **

**Blood, the-bloody-onceler**

**Gore, gore-ler**

**Death, askdeathgreed-ler**

**Dream (my own and also where I post fanfics first), ask-dream-eating-onceler**

**All their blogs are really awesome and you should check them out uwu **

When Gore had stumbled into the living room of Incu's place, he found the sight of an orgy to almost be too much for his mind and body to handle. He didn't know why he'd been invited here, and had wondered if maybe there was some kind of elaborate prank awaiting him there since he knew the little devil was known for his sexual antics.

"H-Hey, uh..." He stood at the door, face turning red as his crimson eyes took in the scene.

Incubus was in his adult form, nude, and laying under Death as the well dressed man was holding him by the horn with one hand and the hip with the other, pants unzipped, cock pounding into Incu.

The demon seemed to be enjoying himself, a snagged smirk upon his face as his eyes darted up to Gore. "Ohhhh, how nice of you finally-ahhhh-join us!" He moaned between words, shaking his ass a little as Death buried himself balls deep within the boy.

"You talk to much." The older man looked up at Gore and gave him a sly smirk. Surely this boy knew what he was going to be getting into if he accepted an invitation to Incu's place. What else would be going on?

"U-uh..." Gore was trying to think of something to say but instead just quickly turned away to see Blood and Dream on the couch. Blood was kneeling between the other's legs, cock between his lips, both men splotched in drying red.

Dream's ungloved hand was over his mouth, glowing red eyes glazed over with lust as the other worked his tongue around the shaft, teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

"As you can seeee, we're all having lots of fun." Incu chuckled, then let out a quiet whimper when Death gave his ass a hard slap. "So why don't you join us, Gore? Your boyfriend sure would like it."

Gore gulped and felt a rock sink into his stomach. It was a well known fact that Incu's excitable and carnal nature would rub off on those he was seducing, but this wasn't exactly how Gore had imagined his first time. He shyly placed his hands at his crotch, trying to hide his own growing erection as he couldn't help but stare at at Dream getting sucked off by Blood, fingers laced in black hair and petting the other encouragingly.

"It'll be fun~" Incu reach over in an instant and pulled Gore towards him. "I could always take you for myself if you're afraid to approach him." He put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, licking his lips hungrily. Before Gore could respond as he stood there petrified by the thought of this demon dominating him, Death yanked Incubus back to him and muttered something along the lines of, "pay attention, child," and the little devil went back to moaning and jerking himself off as he his ass was pounded.

Why was this suddenly arousing to Gore? He'd never been one for physical contact but now, seeing Death in all of his strange huskiness and Incubus being fucked like a ragdoll he found that his shorts were a lot tighter now.

"H-Hey...Gore..." Dream gently removed Blood from sucking him only to receive a confused look. "Come over here..."

"Gengler, what's going on?" Gore approached him cautiously, trying to not let his eyes creep down to his boyfriend's throbbing member.

"We're teaching each other." He gently took Gore's hand in his and pulled him onto his lap and Blood began mischievously palming the small and helpless boy's erection.

"Blood!" Gore whimpered and felt Dream's cock brush against his backside through the fabric of his shorts. He was silenced with a wet and sloppy kiss, not really knowing what to do so he just opened his mouth and let the other slide his hot and wet tongue, still fresh with an iron taste, against his own as his zipper was slid down and his shorts yanked off.

When Dream had finished his assault on his mouth, he began twirling his thumb on the head of Gore's member. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a quiet moan escaped as Blood went in to claim his own kiss.

Incubus, now sitting on Death's lap facing him, limbs wrapped around the man, chuckled from behind his shoulder and bit his lip as he came onto Death's shirt, his twitching cock leaking out drops of semen. "Felt good, old man..."

"Quiet, you." He squeezed a handful of black hair in retaliation as Incubus returned to his child form and slithered closer to the three going at it on the couch.

Gore's face was red and his heart was pounding so fast he thought he would die for sure. He was now between Dream and Blood, facing the former and the latter giving his soft ass a tight squeeze with sharpened fingernails.

"I don't understand what's going on..." He whimpered, bucking his hips against Dream's hand nonetheless.

"It'll be alright, just relax..." Dream whispered soothingly.

"Hey, Gore! I could go for another round~" Incubus chimed and took a seat on the top of the couch cushion. "Wanna suck me off?"

"Wha-" He wasn't given much of a choice as the other began rubbing his cock, already hard again, on the side of Gore's cheek. He winced. "I don't-" Incubus slid the organ into his mouth without hesitation and he could only close his eyes and try to pull his tongue back and fighting the urge to gag.

Death meanwhile took a seat on the other side of the room in an office chair and adjusted his tie, watching the other four and thinking to himself that this must be what happens every time Incu has guests.

And though he didn't want to admit it, now he wanted to rejoin on this.

"I see you looking, old man! Just come over here and maybe he can jerk you off~" He gave a grin to Death and curled a finger motioning him over. Death sighed and proceeded.

"We're not supposed to be gang raping Gore.." Dream protested, sliding his fingers lovingly through the boy's hair.

Death reluctantly took Gore's hand and placed it around his large cock. Gore had no response considering he was already being fucked in the mouth, jerked off, and B wouldn't leave his butt alone.

"You get his first time, don't worry." Blood chuckled and grazed his teeth along Gore's pale shoulder, then slid his index finger into the boy's mouth, past Incu's cock, to collect a dollop of saliva that he then used to completely slide his finger into Gore's ass, effectively hitting his prostate which caused him to moan in pain and ecstasy.

"You have to move your hand like this." Death began moving his hand with his own, showing him how to squeeze and palm another man's erection. Gore pulled away from Incu's cock. "H-Hey, don't-"

But before he could finish he felt something warm and sticky squirt onto his face. Incu came onto his lips and laughed in that bratty manner.

Dream shot the demon a glare and wiped off the cum with his thumb, offering it to Blood who sucked it off.

"I think he's ready. Just don't break him, he's so tiny." Blood stood up and moved over to Death, removing Gore's hand from his throbbing cock and replacing it with his own as he gave him a playful bite on the neck. Death returned the sentiment and roughly kissed him, yanking him closer by the hair.

"I won't." He gave Gore a loving look. "Are you ready, then?" His eyes shone with a certain affection that the boy hadn't found anywhere else.

He gave a slight nod. This wasn't how he had imagined their first time, but his body had this strange tingly sensation all over it and he was harder than he'd ever been.

But as the other had gently laid him on his stomach, there came a loud knocking at the door.

x~x~x~x~x

Gore's eyes shot open as he breathlessly sat up in the mattress he used as a bed. He was in his room. He was hard, and his sheets were now wet as a result of this dream he'd been having for nearly a week now.

He growled when the knocking persisted, but got up to trudge his way into the living room, then cracked the door open to see what in the world someone was doing at his house.

Incubus stood there, hands on his hips and that childish grin stretched across his face.

"Hey, Gore, you doing anything later?~"


End file.
